


Najpiękniejszy

by Pochodnia (kasssumi)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pizza Man Johnny, trans!MJ, wspomniane Flash/Harry, wspomniane Mary Jane/Gwen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/Pochodnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piątki bez cioci May były nazywane wieczorem w domu Parkerów, dlatego zamawianie pizzy nie było niczym dziwnym. Prośba, aby pizzę doręczyło ich "najsłodsze ciacho", już na dziwaczność nachodziło.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Najpiękniejszy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missMHO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [The Fairest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763055) by [missMHO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO)



> Niebetowane. Na podstawie [tego posta](http://carrionofmywaywardson.tumblr.com/post/107421043305/supersketch97-staciastarburst-direhuman) (uwaga blog mocno destielowy i nsfw) :D

Piątki bez cioci May były nazywane wieczorem w domu Parkerów.   
  
Teoretycznie mogły to być piątki w domu Watsonów, ale o ile państwo Watson wiedzieli, że MJ ma dziewczynę, to jeszcze nie mieli pojęcia o tym, że MJ również jest dziewczyną. A u Petera mogła bez problemu wcisnąć się w miniówkę, założyć formy piersi, nałożyć makijaż i ułożyć włosy.   
  
W ogóle mogliby codziennie przesiadywać u Harry’ego, ale pan Osborn odczuwał dziwną niechęć do Flasha – w sumie nie tak dziwną, jeśli brać pod uwagę to, że przez dobrych kilka lat popychał jego ulubionego nie-syna (Petera) na szafki. Był pamiętliwy, ale nie zrozumiał, że zostawili to już za sobą.  
  
Nikt nie chciał spędzać wieczorów u Gwen z tego prostego powodu, że jej ojciec był szefem policji i mimo że nie robili nic nielegalnego, zawsze świadomość jego obecności obniżała ich loty i spotkania szybko się kończyły.  
  
Flash nigdy nie zaoferował swojego domu, a nikt nie chciał się do niego wpraszać – był świeżym nabytkiem do ich grupki. Nie mieli takich samych skrupułów odnośnie wpraszania się do Petera, więc siedzieli właśnie u niego w salonie i oglądali mini-maraton ze Scarlett Johansson.  
  
— Jestem taka homo dla Scarlett — westchnęła MJ, kiedy we filmie “Lucy” tytułowa bohaterka mordowała członków mafii. Flash wyglądał, jakby również chciał wyrazić swój podziw dla aktorki, ale spojrzał na rudą z niepokojem, że wybrała akurat tę scenę do wyznania swoich uczuć.   
  
Harry natomiast rzucił w nią popcornem.  
  
— Pół godziny temu mówiłaś, że jesteś homo dla Seb Stana — prychnął, wpychając drugą garść popcornu do ust.  
  
— Ty mówiłeś to samo, kiedy wyszedł mokry z wody z Kapitanem — powiedziała Gwen i wytknęła na niego język. Peter zaśmiał się, kiedy Harry chciał się oburzyć i wypluł połowę popcornu w stronę telewizora, próbując powiedzieć coś w stylu “No a widziałaś go?!”. Przynajmniej tak to Peter zrozumiał.  
  
— Wiecie co — zaczął, sięgając laptop i kładąc go sobie na kolana — zamówię pizzę. Harry stawia — dodał, bo na twarzy Flasha pojawiła się niewyraźna mina.   
  
— Harry zawsze stawia — zgodził się Harry, kiedy przełknął popcorn, który został mu w ustach. — Harry jest taki świetny. Co wy byście zrobili bez Harry’ego. Pomarlibyście z głodu!  
  
— Z ciocią May? — odezwał się Flash. — Coś ty, na pewno zostawiła nam coś w lodówce.  
  
Zarobił za to kuksańca od Harry’ego, ale nawet go nie poczuł, tylko zaśmiał się i zarzucił ramię na szyję Osborna, przyciągnął go do siebie i zaczął czochrać.   
  
W międzyczasie Peter uzupełnił ich zwyczajne zamówienie, ale i tak zapytał:  
  
— Chcecie coś jeszcze?  
  
— No, daj mi to — odpowiedziała MJ i zabrała mu laptop z kolan. Jak na kogoś, kto próbował bez kuracji hormonalnej wyglądać na tyle kobieco, aby móc w przyszłości pracować jako modelka, MJ była zadziwiająco silna w ramionach. Może będzie modelką-amazonką. Pasowałoby to do niej.  
  
— Co wpisujesz? — zapytał podejrzliwie, kiedy Gwen, która widziała ekran, zaczęła chichotać. Nie dostał odpowiedzi od razu, tylko musiał poczekać, aż MJ sfinalizuje zamówienie.  
  
— W “specjalnych instrukcjach” napisałam, żeby doręczycielem było ich najsłodsze ciacho.  
  
Na te słowa Harry przestał poprawiać włosy i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Flash z kolei nieco zmarkotniał i westchnął teatralnie, ale Gwen poklepała go po ramieniu.  
  
— Nie przejmuj się, jesteś naszym najsłodszym ciachem — powiedziała i potem pocałowała go w policzek, a Harry jednocześnie pocałował drugi.  
  
Peter pokręcił głową i wymienił z MJ rozbawione spojrzenia, kiedy Flash przesadnie się rozpromienił i założył ramiona na oparcie za plecami Harry’ego i Gwen. Nikt nie skomentował tego, że Harry przysunął się bliżej niego.   
  
Wrócili do oglądania filmu, cofając go trochę na prośbę MJ, bo nikt wcześniej nie pomyślał, żeby włączyć pauzę. Peter zerkał na zegar, bo teoretycznie pizza powinna być dostarczona kilkanaście minut temu, ale może Domino miało jakieś techniczne problemy. Kiedy Flashowi zaburczało w brzuchu, wszyscy zwrócili uwagę, że coś długo tej pizzy nie ma.  
  
— Na pewno zamówiłaś? — zapytał Harry, zerkając na MJ, która pokiwała głową.  
  
— Może… — zaczęła Gwen, ale przerwał jej dzwonek do drzwi.  
  
Normalnie to Peter z Harrym szli odebrać pizze, Harry aby zapłacić, a Peter aby przynieść je do środka, ale tym razem wszyscy podskoczyli do drzwi i Gwen z rozmachem je otworzyła.  
  
Na ganku stał dobrze zbudowany blondyn, który wyglądał, jakby przed chwilą brał udział w bójce i ogarnął się tylko na tyle, ile zdołał. W ręku trzymał trzy kartony z pizzami, ale wszyscy zwrócili większą uwagę na spuchniętą, zaczerwienioną wargę, zadrapanie wysoko na policzku i pomiętą koszulę. Mimo tego wszystkiego uśmiechał się dumnie, jakby osiągnął coś naprawdę wielkiego.  
  
— Um — odezwał się Flash, jakby budząc wszystkich z letargu. Sięgnął po pizze, ale Harry szturchnął go przypadkowo, sięgając po portfel, i karton z góry uderzył dostawcę w twarz, zanim zsunął się na ziemię. Na szczęście pizza nie wypadła z opakowania, ale niestety z nosa chłopaka zaczęła lecieć krew.  
  
— O nie — powiedział Peter, wciągając zdziwionego blondyna do środka. — Nie nakap mi nigdzie na podłogę — dodał, kierując się z nim do kuchni. Zobaczył, że doręczyciel odchyla głowę do tyłu. — Nie, co ty robisz, głowa w dół, a nie do góry — rozkazał, pochylając chłopaka nad zlewem. — Będzie ci lecieć do gardła, fuj.  
  
Rozejrzał się i zobaczył wszystkich gości przy stole.  
  
— Nie zamawialiśmy poobdzieranego słodziaka — odezwała się MJ. Gwen uśmiechnęła się, ale bez słowa poszła do łazienki i wróciła z ręcznikiem zamoczonym w zimnej wodzie na dwóch końcach. Jeden z nich położyła na kark chłopaka, a drugi kazała mu przyłożyć do nosa.  
  
— Ale chcieliście najsłodsze ciacho. Oto jestem — odezwał się dostawca, stosując się do poleceń Gwen. Próbował uśmiechnąć się do MJ, ale Peter skierował go nad zlew, żeby nie nakapał krwią na podłogę.  
  
— Oto jesteś — zgodziła się MJ, kiwając głową z uśmieszkiem, i pociągnęła Gwen do salonu.  
Harry zostawił Peterowi pieniądze na szafce i razem z Flashem również wyszli z kuchni.  
  
— To gdzie moje złote jabłko? — zapytał chłopak, zerkając na Petera.  
  
— Co? — zdziwił się gospodarz, odkręcając kran, aby krew spłynęła do rur.  
  
— “Dla najpiękniejszego”. Pobiłem konkurencję, zasługuję na nagrodę.  
  
— I chcesz złote jabłko?  
  
— Twój numer telefonu wystarczy — odpowiedział blondyn. Peter akurat zabrał mu koniec ręcznika i trzymał pod strumieniem zimnej wody, aby wypłukać go z krwi, więc nic nie zakrywało nieco zakrwawionego uśmiechu, który posłał w jego stronę. Poczuł, jak się rumieni, i nieco szorstko przyłożył dostawcy z powrotem ręcznik do twarzy.  
  
— Nawet nie wiem, jak masz na imię — rzucił, po czym odchrząknął i zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy z salonu doszedł go jęk rozpaczy. Chyba MJ.  
  
— Johnny — przedstawił się od razu chłopak, uśmiechając się mimo ręcznika na nosie. — I naprawdę chciałbym twój numer, bo jesteś tutaj najsłodszym ciachem. Poza tą rudowłosą bombą, ale rudych nic nie pobije.  
  
— No jasne! — krzyknęła tym razem na pewno MJ. — Daj mu swój numer, Peter, albo ja to zrobię!  
  
— Peter — powtórzył cicho Johnny, patrząc intensywnie na Petera, który poczuł dziwny magnetyczny pociąg do tego poobijanego chłopaka, który dosłownie pobił się z innymi dostawcami pizzy, aby zasłużyć na tytuł “najsłodszego ciacha”. Kto się tak zachowuje?  
  
Najwyraźniej osoby zatrudnione w Domino.  
  
Johnny nie nalegał dalej, tylko sprawdził, czy nos przestał mu krwawić. Wyprostował się, kiedy miał pewność i obrócił się do Petera z uśmiechem. Wyglądał nieco komicznie, bo na twarzy nadal miał krew, mimo że próbował ją wcześniej zetrzeć.  
  
— Masz jeszcze… — powiedział Peter i dotknął swojej wargi. Johnny potarł ręcznikiem skórę nad ustami. — Nie, z drugiej… — Johnny wytarł się z drugiej strony, ale krew nadal tam była.  
  
Peter wydał z siebie sfrustrowany odgłos i sięgnął ręcznik, złapał żuchwę chłopaka i sam wytarł mu twarz z krwi. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że przysunął jego twarz blisko swojej i że Johnny miał naprawdę ładne oczy. I uśmiechał się w sposób, który zmiękczał jego kolana.   
  
— Um — odezwał się i odsunął, poprawiając okulary. Jego wzrok padł na pieniądze zostawione przez Harry’ego, więc przyczepił się ich jak tonący brzytwy. — Za pizze — powiedział, wpychając je w ręce Johnny’ego. — Zaraz dam ci napiwek.  
  
Johnny wyglądał na nieco zdziwionego, bo i tak pieniędzy było za dużo, ale uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy Peter napisał na kartce swój numer telefonu i mu ją wręczył.   
  
— Zadzwonię — obiecał Johnny, chowając pieniądze do jednej kieszeni, a numer do drugiej.   
Peter odprowadzał go do drzwi, przechodząc przez salon. MJ spojrzała na Johnny’ego i wyciągnęła do niego kartkę, ale Johnny tylko uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.  
  
— Już mam — oznajmił, klepiąc się w kieszeń. Peter zabrał kartkę od MJ i pogniótł ją.  
  
— Świetnie — powiedziała MJ. — No to piątka. — Johnny radośnie przybił jej piątkę, ale nie spodziewał się, że MJ chwyci jego dłoń i przytrzyma. — Mamy napakowanego sportowca wśród przyjaciół i nie zawahamy się go użyć, jak będziesz źle traktować Petera — oznajmiła, wskazując na Flasha, który wydzielał aurę dupkowatości i nieufności w stronę Johnny’ego.  
  
— O rety, jesteście gorsi niż ciocia May — jęknął Peter i popchnął Johnny’ego do drzwi, a następnie na ganek, zanim jego przyjaciele poniżyliby go jeszcze bardziej. — Przepraszam za to.  
  
— Masz intensywnych znajomych — powiedział Johnny i uśmiechnął się do Petera. — Ale lubię wyzwania — dodał, przyszpilając Petera do drzwi nie tylko ciałem, ale i wzrokiem. Byli tego samego wzrostu, ale Peter był znacznie mniej umięśniony, więc czuł się mniejszy. — Zadzwonię — wymruczał Johnny, całując go w kącik ust tak delikatnie, że prawie nie poczuł.   
  
Dopiero kiedy Johnny zniknął za zakrętem, Peter wrócił do domu. Od razu oberwał popcornem w twarz.  
  
— To było żałosne — skomentował Harry, kręcąc głową. — Myślałem, że zaraz się zapadniesz w ziemię.  
  
Peter pokazał mu środkowy palec i usiadł na fotelu w milczeniu. Miał dziwne przeczucie, że gdyby odwrócił głowę od telewizora, wszyscy patrzyliby na niego z różnymi minami, od politowania do szerokich uśmiechów, ale wolał tego nie sprawdzać. Mimo to miał nadzieję, że nie będą już więcej tego komentować, tak jak nikt nie komentuje powolnych podchodów Harry’ego i Flasha. Może będzie miał ten sam luksus.


End file.
